


Falling For The Forbidden

by psychoticmidds



Series: I'm no hero [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Character Death, Angels are Dicks, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel have been taken back to heaven, unknown to Sam and Dean who remain on Earth.<br/>Their father, God is furious that they have allowed themselves to get too close to the humans in their charge, and must punish them for breaking a forbidden rule. Hoping that he teaches his sons a lesson before they too fall and lose their way. Meantime, God has to make sure that Sam and Dean do not start seeking out Castiel and Gabriel and sends Zachariah and Raphael to keep the brothers distracted by blaming the demons for the disappearance of the angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing God from the first point of view.

[ ](http://s1194.photobucket.com/user/poisonedgeekie/media/Fallen%20For%20The%20Forbidden_zpscfwdgrxs.png.html)

_Raising my sons from Earth unto Heaven, I healed their wounds as I looked upon them saddened and disappointed. How could they have allowed themselves to get too close to the charges I had assigned them? They knew that not only were they crossing a forbidden line; but they were also dangling on the edge of falling from grace. Castiel and Gabriel had given me no choice, what was done, was done and they had to be taught their lesson. Locking them in the veil between Heaven and Earth, I left them there.  
_

"  **Sam**! "

" **Dean**! "

The angels shot off the ground at the same time, calling out, slowly realizing that they were no longer on Earth, and no longer with Sam and Dean. Castiel touched his chest, seeing Gabriel out of the corner of his eye do the same thing. The gaping hole that should have been there from the stinger was gone, healed completely. 

"  **Dad has intervened** , " Cas pointed out obviously as he looked around at the concrete surrounding them, recognizing it all too well.

" **Did you figure that out all by yourself**? " Gabriel shot back sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes, obviously upset. He knew the risk just as much as Castiel, but that didn't matter anymore. "  **I hope Sam's okay** , " Gabriel's voice dropped worriedly, filled with sadness.  **  
**

"  **I'm sure both Sam and Dean are safe** ," ' _ **At least I hope**_ **so**.' Castiel's own worries were not helping. "  **What are we going to do Gabriel?  How are we going to get back to them**?" He asked his older brother, seeking some sort of guidance.

"  **We wait for Dad to let us out** ," Gabriel began, quickly coming up with a mischievous plan. "  **And for awhile we play along, at least until we are off Dad's radar. That is when we will return to Sam and Dean**."

"  **We're going to rebel**? " Castiel voice was astonished by his brother's suggestion. 

"  _ **I'm**_ **going to rebel because Sam is worth it. Isn't Dean worth it to you**? " Gabriel's accusation struck him like a slap to his face, and he gave his brother a hard look. 

" **Of course Dean's worth it to me** , " Cas snapped back, narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

_I returned to Heaven summoning my son's Zachariah and Rachael to me. " **Go to Sam and Dean, keep them distracted from looking to the Heavens for Gabriel and Castiel. Make them think that the demons have taken your brothers because they have fallen and are trying to convert them to side with Lucifer**." They need not respond as they left Heaven, going to Earth to carry out my commands._

"  **How long do you think Dad will keep us here**? " Gabriel asked, just as much aware as Castiel that their wings had been clipped and they were stripped of everything but their grace. 

"  **Until Dad believes that we have learned our lesson** ," was Castiel's reply, knowing from experience.  Father had locked him up once before when he had caught Castiel returning from Earth after checking on Dean; after being commanded that he never return to him. 

"  **What if Sam and Dean think we have abandoned them**? " Cas closed his eyes when Gabriel asked the question remembering what it had felt like when Dean had accused him of doing just that. Dean had believed him once and forgiven Castiel, but he wasn't sure if Dean would do that again. It wasn't easy for Dean to trust. 

"  **We have to hope that they trust us enough to know that we would never do that** ," Castiel replied, not sure if he was trying to convince Gabriel or himself. 

_I heard the prayers before anyone else, the ones Sam and Dean were sending unto Heaven and kept them from getting to Castiel and Gabriel.  If they could not hear the prayers, they would not answer them. Sam and Dean would believe that it was because my son's were no longer in Heaven, and they would go after the demons as planned._

"  **Do you think they will look for us**?" Castiel met Gabriel's eyes and nodded abruptly. 

" **I think they already are, but Dad isn't going to let us hear their prayers**. " Gabriel clenched his jaw upset, casting his eyes away from his younger brother.

"  **Of course he won't,  he thinks if we can't hear them, that we will doubt that they care for us** , " It was such a shock to see Gabriel so serious about something for this long, it showed just how much he truly did care for Sam and his determination to return to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"  **Gabriel,  if you can hear this and are playing a trick on me. This isn't funny. Please, I just need to know you are alive**." Sam prayed while Dean listened awkwardly in."  **I don't understand....Gabriel has never ignored my prayers** , " Sam said, panicked and worried. "  **Do you think**...? " His voice faltered unable to finish his sentence, choking on a sob. Dean could barely manage to shake his head in response, he didn't know what to think.  

 "  **Please Cas, don't do this to me again** ," Dean whispered softly. 

"  **I'm sorry, Gabriel and Castiel can't answer your prayers at this time** ," A man announced bluntly appearing before Sam and Dean, alongside a mocha colored man.

 "  **Why the hell not**?! " Dean shouted furiously,  clenching his hand into a fist. Having no idea who these two goons were, or what they were doing there. "  **What have you done to them**? "

"  _ **We**_ **haven't done anything to them** ," The older man with the receding hairline continued to speak in a pompous tone. "  _ **You,**_ **on the other hand, have damned them**."

"   **What is that supposed to mean**? " Sam demanded furiously. 

"  **What that means is; when Castiel and Gabriel made the decision to kiss you, they fell from Heaven. Now Lucifer has taken them, hoping to recruit them to join in his rebellion against Heaven**. " The mocha colored man said. His voice was deep, direct, and voiding any emotions. Staring at Sam and Dean with absolutely no interest in either of them. How his brothers had fallen for these humans he would never care to understand. 

"  **Lucifer**? " Dean questioned, his brow furrowed. "  **As in the Devil**? "

"  **No, the other Lucifer** ," The older one remarked sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. Was this boy really that much of an idiot? Sam and Dean exchanged looks, hardly believing what they were hearing. 

"  **You two were sent here to do what exactly**? " Bobby asked, stepping into the conversation after he had finished cleaning up what remained of the Borderwalker.  

"  _ **We**_ **were sent to make sure, that even though our brothers have fallen, they will refuse to join Lucifer.  Choosing to fall for a human is one thing, but teaming up with Lucifer?  That's a lot worse**. " The older man explained. 

"  **So...let me see if I understand this** ," Dean began, still struggling to believe the story he was being fed. "  **God sent you to help us get Cas and Gabe out of Lucifer's clutches  so that they won't join him? And what? God's just let them walk away with us after that**? " It all seemed pretty suspicious the more Dean thought about it, "  **Who the hell are you anyway**? "

"  **You really should address us with more respect, _boy_**  ." The other remarked curtly, his expression blank, "  **I am Raphael, and this is Zachariah**." Raphael's shifted to the older man at his side before returning to the Winchester's.  "  **You should be grateful that our father was so generous to lend you, boys, a hand. You certainly do not deserve it**." He pointed out bluntly. 

"  **We are grateful** , " Sam spoke up quickly before Dean had a chance to upset the angels further, and possibly drive them back to Heaven. "  **Please, just tell us what we have to do to get Gabe and Cas back** ," Dean threw a look at his brother, barely believing that he actually was pleading with these assholes. Sam noticed the look on Dean's face, "  **We can't face Lucifer on our own Dean. We need their help, and you know that just as well as I do**."

Dean lowered his gaze, staring at the ground and chewed on his lower lip. Really hating it when San was right,  but he couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut that something just didn't seem right. Was Dean really going to take the risk and not at least seeing for himself if they were telling the truth? If they were, he would get Cas back. And if they weren't telling the truth...Dean shook his head, deciding he rather cross that bridge if it came to it. 

"  **Alright Sammy, we'll work with them. Only until we have Cas and Gabriel back**." A smile grazed across Zachariah's lips that unsettled Dean and forced himself to ignore it. 

Meanwhile, the angel could not help but gloat to himself that their father's plan was working out perfectly.  Humans were really gullible enough to believe anything.  "  **It won't be easy, and it would mean entering the gates of hell** ," Zachariah explained to the Winchester's.  

" **Whatever it takes to get Gabe and Cas back safely** ," Sam spoke with a nod of his head, understanding the dangers. Gabe had been able to fall for him, the least he could do was return the favor, and he knew Dean would do the same for Cas. 

Though Raphael did not show it, he was disgusted by how willing these humans were to sacrifice themselves. It was almost like Zachariah, and himself were leading lambs to the slaughter. 


	3. Chapter 3

_" **Raphael** ," I spoke annoyed when my son appeared unto me, "  **I hope you have a good reason for leaving Earth**."_

"  **The Winchester's have taken the bait** ," Raphael announced, wasting no time delivering the news, and just as promptly, he disappeared,  returning to Earth.

_Everything was falling perfectly into play, with the Winchester's distracted, I had a chance to keep my son's from falling.  They would thank me for this one day. I appeared unto Gabriel and Castiel within the veil._

_" **The Winchester's aren't looking for you. They think you have abandoned them.  Are they really worth losing your home..your family**? " I left them to think of what I told them, hoping that my ruse would work. I did not feel joy tricking them. This is what was best for them._

"  **Dad's trying to trick us**? " Gabriel mused to himself,  raising his eyebrows. "  **He must really be desperate** ," he chuckled, he wasn't easily fooled and knew Sam far too well to believe that Sam would believe that Gabe would have abandoned him.

Castiel wasn't as confident as his older brother, Dean had his insecurities. This wasn't the first time Cas was forced to leave his side, and last time Dean had thought Cas abandoned him. What was to stop him from coming to the same conclusion and figuring it would be a waste of his time trying to find Castiel? He shook away the negativity, he had to believe that Dean wouldn't go down the same path. 

"  **Still, we have to make it seem that we believe Dad. If we don't, he'll keep us here longer** ," Cas informed Gabriel, ignoring his own insecure thoughts.  He had to have trust in Dean and their bond. 

"  **Fooling Dad won't be hard** ," Gabriel said, his tone cocky. "  **I'll teach ya everything you need to know Cas** ," Gabriel flung his arm around Castiel's shoulder, pulling him into his chest with a wide grin. 

" **We should get started** ," Castiel said much more serious than his older brother. Knowing just as well as Gabriel did that they had a lot of work to do.

 

* * *

 

Time worked differently in the veil, what was months for them, was two weeks on Earth. Both Castiel and Gabriel were prepared for their father to appear to them. 

_" **Have you made your decision**?" I had run out of patience, this was Castiel and Gabriel's chance to repent for their sins and ask for forgiveness, and the honor of being allowed back to Heaven. If they chose the Winchester's, and to fall, I would cast them away. As I had Lucifer, and strip them of their grace, their wings, and turn them to mere mortal men. _

_My son's kneeled before me, lowering their heads in shame before casting their eyes upon me._

"  **We have come to see our ways and seek your forgiveness for our sins, dear father. Please, allow us to return to you in Heaven, and we will prove ourselves worthy**."

_I had expected Castiel to speak for himself and Gabriel, I was more impressed that it was Gabriel who had spoken. My son who was known for his antics and defiant ways. My plan had worked much better than I expected._

_" **Very well my sons, I will forgive you and allow you to return to Heaven. But be warned, I will be watching you both very closely**._ _'_

Castiel and Gabriel were prepared for that. Their father wasn't the only one that could set forth a ruse. 

"  **We understand,  thank you for this chance father. You will not be disappointed** ," Castiel now spoke and God removed them from the vail. Returning them to Heaven. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"  **In order to open the Devil's gate, we will need the key** ," Zachariah explained to Sam and Dean while Raphael taken a moment of absence. 

" **Where is the key**?" Dean asked impatiently.

"  **It's not only a key, it's a weapon. Samuel's Colt, to be exact** ," The human clenched his jaw annoyed that Zachariah was avoiding the question. "  **You're father currently has the gun in his possession**." The color instantly drained from Dean's face. **  
**

"  **O...Our Dad has it**? " He stammered softly. 

"  **Where is he? I'll get it from him myself** ," Sam said strongly, not about to put his older brother through the hell of having not only seeing their father  but being in the same room as him.

"  **Last anyone seen of your father, he was in Chandler, Arizona. On Azazel's trail, planning on using the colt on him**."

"  **Azazel**?" Sam furrowed his brow curiously  while Dean recovered from the mention of their father. The memories still so powerful.

"  **You know? Azazel! The demon that killed your mother!  The one your father has been chasing after for years**! " Zachariah pointed out once more bewildered by how little the two knew. Realization hit Sam like a ton of bricks and he looked to Dean who still seemed paralyzed and a million miles away. 

" **We never learned his name**..." Sam explained, quietly and turned to his brother grabbing him by the shoulders. "  **Dean! Snap out of it. You're going to stay here with Bobby. I'll deal with Dad**."  **  
**

"  **Sammy, no! What if...what if Dad...what if he tries to hurt you?!** " Dean protested not wanting to put his little brother in that danger. It was still his duty...still his job.

**_Watch out for your little brother, boy_ **

"  **I can handle Dad, Dean** ," Sam said softly, not allowing his older brother the ability to argue with him. Letting Dean go, Sam took the keys to Bobby's truck and walked out the door. 

* * *

Tracking Dad down in Chandler, Arizona, wasn't as difficult as it seemed. Dad kept to the same aliases he had used for years when he checked into Motels. And after learning which one he was in, and the room number he approached the door. Inhaling deeply, Sam let out the breath slowly,  preparing himself before he raised his fist and knocked on the door. 

Hearing the clinking of bottles coming from the other side of the door before it was open, Sam looked upon the pathetic drunk of a man that stood in front of him. 

"  **Sammy?** " Dad slurred, weaving on his feet and tried to embrace his son, who shoved him away.

"  **Don't** ," Sam said evenly, keeping his temper in check as Dad stumbled over himself, nearly falling over. "  **You got something I need. The colt** ," Sam began making his point across quickly, so he could get the hell outta there. **  
**

"  **Is Dean with you**?"

"  **No**."

"  **You want the colt? I want to see Dean**."

"  **That's not going to happen, Dad**." Sam kept a stern tone, and Dad gave him a look that only Dean would know meant that he had just crossed the wrong line. Without any warning, Dad threw a fist at Sam, aiming for his jaw. In his drunken stupor, it was easy enough for Sam to dodge the strike, and grab Dad by the arm twisting it. 

" **You have no right Sammy!  No right to keep your brother from me**!" 

"  **You want to bet**?" Sam hissed and slammed Dad's face against the door, knocking him out. "  **Should have done that sooner**..." Sam said to himself and stepped over dad and walked into the room, digging around as he searched for the colt.

As Sam searched he came across some things that he wish he had never seen. Pictures of Dean, with obscure writing on them, or shredded apart. It made his stomach churn. It was a good thing he left his older brother behind. Finally,  in Dad's bag with the rest of his weapons, Sam found the colt. Picking it up out of the bag, Sam stuffed it in his belt and walked back to the door, and pulled the colt free aiming it at Dad's temple.

No. No matter how much Sam hated the man, or that he deserved to die. Sam wasn't going to lower to his level and become a murder. Dad would get what was coming to him, one of these days, maybe Azazel would do Sam and Dean a favor and kill him. Instead of Shooting Dad, Sam slammed the butt of the gun against the back of Dad's skull, thinking for a moment he heard a crack and shrugged it off.

With the colt in his possession, Sam left the motel, not seeing the pool of blood that gathered under Dad's body. Returning to Bobby's truck, Sam got in and took off. Never looking back. 

* * *

 

"  **I got the colt, now what**?" Sam announced when he returned and Dean rushed over to him, fussing and looking him over making sure he wasn't hurt.  "  **Dean, I'm fine. Dad didn't touch me. I didn't let him** ," he assured his older brother speaking nearly irritated.

 Raphael grabbed a map, "  **Just southeast of  Phoenix, Arizona,  is a line of Outback Steakhouses** ," he began to explain. 

"  **Dude, I thought we were opening the Devil's Gate. Not going to eat some steak**." Dean interrupted receiving annoyed looks from both angels.

"  **Look at the pattern makes out, ya idjit**!" Bobby exclaimed smacking Dean softly across the back of his head and drew out the shape of the pentagram with a pencil. 

"  **Wait...what's that in the middle**?" Sam asked and they all leaned closer, "  **is that Walmart?** "

"  **Walmart is the Devil's gate**?" Dean asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the gates of hell being a Walmart super center goes to a pintrest post I found shared on tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

"  **Were you expecting it to be something else**?" Zachariah asks seriously, Dean couldn't help but to chuckle lightly as he shook his head.

" **Honestly**?" Dean began with a wide smile, "  **Something a little more flashy than a Walmart.  Like...I don't know...a McDonald's**." Raphael stared blankly at the Winchester. 

"  **This isn't a joke, _boy_**." He remarked bluntly, "  **I would appreciate it if you took this more seriously**." He had about enough of Dean's attitude,  how could Castiel honestly stand him? **  
**

Dean gave Raphael an offended look, "  **You need to lighten up**."

"  **Dean**! " Sam interjected giving his older brother a look, that told him to knock it off and Dean huffed in aggravation. Was Sam actually taking these assholes side? Whatever. Dean rolled his eyes sighing. "  **Wouldn't opening the gate release more demons**?" **  
**

" **Yes** ," Raphael answered shortly,  "  **Our father has assured us that, when it's needed, he will send more of our brothers and sisters to aid us**."

 " **We'll ain't that just peachy? I'm not so sure I'm comfortable sending _my_ boys into hell**." Bobby crossed his arms in front of his chest, the protective instincts coming back.  _  
_

"  **You can't ask us to sit this one out, Bobby**." Finally,  Dean was being serious. He wasn't about to sit back with his thumb up his ass. Waiting for someone else to save Castiel.  

"  **It's not like we are going in without backup** ," Sam pointed out and Bobby huffed out a sigh. He didn't like this, but his boys were serious, and knowing them they would just go behind his back and do it anyway.

"  **Alright** ," Bobby knew he was defeated, but still didn't like this, and that all he could do was make sure that his boys were at least prepared.  "  **We're going to need a lot of Holy water**."

The next few minutes, they prepared to open the Devil's gate.  Packing up their bags with Holy water and recording the exorcism to their phones. 

" **Think that's everything** ," Dean zipped up his bag picking it up, "  **Let's load everything into baby**." In the months that they had been laying low from the Borderwalker,  Cas had taken Dean back to his and Benny's old apartment to retrieve the Impala.  On two conditions; one, Dean had to wear the Marigold flowered necklace. And two, he wouldn't go alone. Going to the apartment was hard on Dean, but he was glad to have his baby back. 

"  **We would get there faster if we just take you** ," Zachariah pointed out. Dean pondered this for a moment.  Did he really want to waste time getting to Cas? No. 

"  **Fine, let's just go already** ," Dean barked, wanting to get this over with. He didn't like allowing Zachariah to take him by the shoulder and flutter them away to the Walmart parking lot.  

* * *

 

The lot was just like any other, the parking spots were nearly full and over filling into the extra lot further away from the supercenter. The concrete building with the signature blue sign and the letters in white with a star in the middle of the name.  _Wal * Mart_.

"  **Oh yeah, this place just reads evil** ," Dean remarked sarcastically, as people filed in the store with empty carts, and came out with carts filled with bags filled with items. Sam and Bobby both shot him an unamused look, Dean cleared his throat and headed through the automatic sliding glass door.

" **What are we looking for exactly**?" Sam asked looking around from the entrance, taking note of the way the employees were looking at them.

" **You'll know when you see it** ," Raphael bluntly said, going forth into the store his eyes watching the demons closely, waiting for the eventual attack. In the middle of Walmart stood an old-fashioned column made of marble with a large pentagram, in the middle where a small opening was where the colt was to be inserted. 

"  **Here** ," Zachariah confirmed, and as Sam pulled the colt from where he had stashed it, the employees closed in on them.  Angels started appearing in the middle of the Walmart,  surrounding Sam, Dean, Bobby,  Raphael,  and Zachariah.  Their stance was of ease, hands folded in front of them, ready to strike when necessary. "  **What are you waiting for? Do it**!"

Sam slid the colt into the opening, it slid from his hand turning and the wall crumbled away. Demons poured from the opening, Dean pulled his phone from his pocket, playing the recorded exorcism.  The middle of Walmart turned into a war zone. Angels smited the demons possessing the employees, and used their blades to stab them in the chest.

* * *

 

Hell was built like a big industrial building. It was dark, and instead of being boiling hot, like Dean expected, it was cold. So cold that it felt like it was burning his skin. And it was hard to determine which hallway led where. Keeping the remark to himself,  Dean kept with the rest, looking around in the darkness.  "  **Now what**?"

"  **Now we find Lucifer's cage** ," Raphael said ever so serious. 

" **How are we going to do that**?" Astonished Bobby asked the question that was on all of their minds.

" **We get down to the basement** ," Zachariah said, making it sound so simple. It wasn't that simple though. The further they got, the more kept coming at them; the angels took care of the hell hounds,  while Sam, Bobby,  and Dean ganked the demons. In all the madness and chaos, Dean wondered to himself where the Demons went after they died. He couldn't ponder on it too long, not now.

Reaching the lower level of the building,  it became almost obvious which door Lucifer's cage was behind. It was well guarded and even chained closed. It was amazing that they had even made it this far, Dean's entire body felt numb, shuddering harshly, almost feeling as if his entire body was being frostbitten.

There was no turning back now, not when he was so close to getting Cas back. Finding whatever strength he had left, Dean went head on. Using the holy water and recorded exorcism to rid the demons from his path. Watching out for both Bobby and Sammy, determined to leave hell with _everyone_ he loved.   

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean panted heavily, exhausted, and battle worn, the adrenaline at its end. Raphael broke the locks free without much effort and swung the doors open. There, in the middle of the room surrounded by burning holy oil was a large cage canceling a man within.

Entering the room, they stood before the flickering flames, "  **Lucifer**." Zachariah announced, almost in a greeting tone.

" **Zachariah, to what do I owe the pleasure**?" Lucifer spoke, voice sleek and inviting.

"  **Where are they**?" Sam demanded, in no mood for formalities.  Lucifer cocked his head, looking at Sam for a moment longer than necessary. 

"  **I'm sorry, who are you looking for**?" Lucifer asked, his gaze confused.  **  
**

"  **Cas and Gabe**!" Dean shouted losing his patience. "  **The angels you took! Where are they?!** "

"  **There are no angels here** ," Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "  **Well, besides me and the ones you brought**."

" **Don't lie! We know they're here! Father told us what you plan, Lucifer**." Raphael shouted.

"  **I don't lie Raphael! I'm not like the other archangels. If I had taken them, you would've known by now**." He trained his glance to Sam and Dean. " **Don't believe me**?" He coughed as the boys bodies tensed.  "  **Remember the last time you chose not to, believe me, Sam? I'm sure Dean does**." Dean's stomach fell as the memory came back of Azazel keeping him paralyzed as he slowly inched Dean's shirt up, threatening to reveal the secret he kept from Sam.

"  **If you don't have them...then who does**?" Sam asked,  his voice cracking sadly. 

" **Have you considered that my father tricked you? So he could save two more son's from becoming like me**." Sam and Dean's eyes widened,  exchanging glances at each other. All of this had been for nothing?

"  **Now Lucifer, just because you have a grudge against Father, doesn't mean you should turn others against him** ," Zachariah scolded. 

"  **I don't have a grudge against Father, I love him. It's humans I despise**." Dean suddenly felt like he was being yanked back, hearing the sounds of wings fluttering. Dean was back in Walmart with Sam and Bobby beside him. The gate closed to hell, and there standing in front of Dean, was Castiel.   _  
_

"  **Cas**!" He breathed out in relief, wrapping his arms around the angel, pressing their lips together. Beside them, Sam and Gabe were locked in the same embrace. "  **I thought I lost you** ," Dean broke the kiss to speak, his voice cracking. Cupping Cas's cheeks with his hands, keeping their foreheads pressed together.  

"  **What were you doing in hell**?" Gabe asked incredulously, looking over Sam making sure he wasn't harmed.  **  
**

"  **Raphael and Zachariah told us Lucifer took you away from us** ," Sam replied, fighting the tears of relief back, touching Gabe's chest to make sure it was whole. 

"  **It was our Father, we got back to you both as fast as we could** ," Castiel spoke mostly to Dean, gripping him tightly. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing with time just a little.  
> How Cas and Gabe got out of Heaven.

_I may have allowed my son's to return to Heaven, I had to keep the connection to Earth cut off to them. I didn't have time to watch over them every moment, so I commanded their brothers and sisters did it for me. While I waited for the news of the Winchester boys opening the Devil's Gate. I do not expect them to actually open the gate, let alone enter Hell. I expect them to get no further than setting their gaze upon the column and retreat in fear._

_No one had to tell me when the key was placed in the lock, but I will admit my surprise.  These Winchester's were braver than I gave them credit for, or they were stupid and had a death wish. Why were the so willing to sacrifice themselves for my son's?  I did not understand._

**_The Winchester's have entered Hell._ **

_The words rang loudly throughout the heavens and it was too late from keeping the message from reaching Gabriel and Castiel and they were lost within the chaos of angels that flooded from Heaven and unto Earth._

_My plan had failed and my son's were lost._

* * *

 

_**The Winchester's have entered Hell.** _

Castiel and Gabriel exchange startled gazes. Hell? What were they doing in Hell? Without hesitating, they slipped into the masses of Angels leaving Heaven, hiding their presence from their Father and raced through the open gateway and to the basement,  gripping onto the three humans and yanked them out of Hell. Closing the gateway behind them. 

Sam and Dean had gone in thinking they were saving Gabe and Cas from Lucifer. Taken the risk and were prepared to sacrifice themselves, to save the angels.  It wasn't smart to linger in the middle of Walmart,  one of their brothers and sisters was sure to tell father that they had broken free of Heaven and went after the very humans they had been commanded to stay away from. 

* * *

_My son's returned the humans to the one named Bobby's home, with me following closely behind. Appearing upon the mortals in a form they would be more attune to, I addressed my sons. " **You have defied my orders a second time, is this what you truly chose? Over your brothers and sisters? Over me? Over your home**?"_

"  **If it is, what are you going to do about it, Father? Drag us back to the veil? Strong arm us until we beg for your mercy?** " Gabriel  stepped forward planting himself firmly between Sam and his Father. 

_" **Mind your tone Gabriel** ," firmly I remarked, but I did not raise my voice to my son. "  **I'm just not sure you realize what you are sacrificing upon making this decision**."_

 "  **No offense, Father** ," Castiel said, stepping forward next to his brother, "  **We are well aware of the consequences of our decision.  Do what you must. We are not leaving Dean and Sam**."

_My heart broke as I gazed upon my son's,  " **There is no coming back from this decision**." I forewarned them, stalling hoping they would change their minds. Neither did. Sighing sadly, softly, I raised my hands upon them drawing the grace from them and removed their wings. Making them mortal, human, like the ones they had chosen._

Castiel and Gabriel strained as the grace was forced out of their bodies, leaving their mouths in a beautiful glimmering blue stream. They fell to their knees once the last bit left their lips and Dean and Sam were at their side panicked and worried. 

"  **Gabe?**!" Sam cried out, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"  **Cas?**!" Dean lifted his gaze to god, eyes shimmering with anger. "  **What did you do to them**?"

_" **I gave them what they wanted** ," Was all I said before I took my leave._

" **No need to panic Sammy, I'm fine** ," Gabe offered a small smile, pushing himself to his feet. "  **Just got my wings ripped off and grace taken away, no biggie**." He attempted to joke, but Sam remained unamused. 

"  **It was worth it** ," Cas started to rise to his feet with Dean's assistance. 

"  **I need a drink** ," Bobby shook his head walking out if the living room, heading to the kitchen grabbing himself a bottle and noticed he had missed a call. Pressing the play button, Bobby leaned against the counter,  sipping off the bottle.  **  
**

"  **Hey Bobby, it's Ellen. Can you call me back? It's kind of urgent**." Bobby furrowed his brow and lifted the phone from its cradle and dialed the number to the roadhouse.

" **Roadhouse, this is Jo. How can I help you**?" The female voice answered from the other end of the line; Bobby could imagine the young blond leaning against the counter the phone held to her ear. 

"  **Hey Jo, it's Bobby. Can you get your mom for me**?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking another pull off the bottle.

"  **Yeah, hold on**." The sound of the phone being put down and Bobby could hear Jo's footsteps fade. After a few moments, the sound was back and the phone was picked off.

" **Bobby**?" Ellen's voice came from the other end, bringing a soft smile to his lips imaging the brunette women. 

" **Hey, Ellen. What's so urgent**?" Ellen told him, and the phone dropped from Bobby's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

_" **The police found John dead in the doorway of his motel room**."_ **  
**

Bobby processed the news hearing Ellen's voice calling his name from the other end of the phone. Fumbling with the receiver, Bobby placed it to his ear. 

"  **Sorry...I'm still here. I...I just can't believe this. Are you sure it's John**?!" Gazing toward the living room, Bobby kept his voice lowered so Dean and Sam wouldn't overhear the conversation.  

" **I haven't seen John in a long time, but yeah. I'm sure it was him. There was a lot of alcohol in his system, police figure he accidentally killed himself**." Ellen paused and Bobby wondered if that was what really happened, or if Sam had been the one to kill John. " **Look, after what John did to Dean, he doesn't deserve any sympathy. I just thought you ought to know**."

" **Thanks, Ellen** ," Bobby was about to hang up the phone. 

"  **Oh, and Bobby**?" He stopped, putting the phone back to his ear. 

" **Yeah**?"

" **I miss seeing you round the roadhouse** ," Ellen had a flirtatious tone to it that made Bobby's cheeks flush. "  **You should stop in sometime, and bring the boys**." Bobby smiled into the phone.

"  **I'll be sure to do that. They might have their boyfriends with them**."

"  **Boyfriends**?!" Ellen exclaimed.

"  **I'll explain when I get there** ," He assured her knowing it was too long of a story to tell over the phone.  " **Oh, Ellen**?"

" **Yeah**?" 

" **Not a word to Dean. Not yet**."

"  **Okay, Bobby. I'll see you soon** ," Bobby hung up the phone. Ellen had been the only person Bobby had trusted telling the truth about John too. When Bobby had told her Ellen had gotten so angry with herself that she had never noticed the times John had brought the boys to the roadhouse. Bobby understood her frustration, he didn't know how many times John had left him with the boys and he had never noticed. Dean hid it all too well. 

 Finishing the beer,  Bobby went to the living room, turning his gaze on Sam and walked over to him. "  **Can I talk to you for a minute, alone**?" He spoke quietly not drawing attention to them. Sam frowned slightly, wondering what was going on and nodded following him back in the kitchen.  

" **I was on the phone with Ellen. Your Dad was found dead in his motel, you didn't kill him, right**?" Sam's features switched from worry to shock, in a split second and shook his head quickly.  

" **N..no of course not. I mean...I knocked him out, but I didn't kill him. A...at least I don't think I did**." Sam's stomach sank remembering the cracking sound he had heard. 

" **So** **n, look at me, and you listen well**." Sam locked eyes with Bobby, inwardly panicking, "  **No one ever has to know. The cops think it was the alcohol that made him crack his skull. I believe that it was an accident, and even if it wasn't, I wouldn't blame you**." Bobby said softly, placing his hands on Sam's shoulders. 

"  **W..we can't tell Dean. Not now, he needs one good day** ," Bobby nodded as Sam spoke what had already run through his mind. 

"  **Go on, get back to Gabe** ," Sam nodded his head and went back to the living room. Bobby inhaled closing his eyes momentarily before leaving the kitchen. " **You boys want to go on a road trip**?" He asked with a smile.

"  **Hell yeah! Where we going**?!" Dean asked, being the first to answer. **  
**

"  **Roadhouse,  Ellen wants us to stop in and pay her a visit** ," Bobby answered with a smile, and Sam looked at him raising his eyebrows,  keeping any guilt he felt about what Bobby had told him, cleverly hidden away. 

" **Us..or you**?" Sam chuckled, and Bobby felt himself flush again. Was it that damn obvious?

" **Both** ," Bobby snapped shortly, "  **Get ready to go**." Huffing, he stormed out before his boys could pry any further, and went to get some things together before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean sat behind the wheel of the impala, Cas at his side in the passenger seat, Sam and Gabriel together in the back. Bobby drove ahead of them in his own truck, it was getting late, and as Dean began to feel exhausted from driving, Bobby pulled over parking at a motel. Dean followed suit and parked along the side of him, checking the place out, swallowing hard, hoping that no one would catch the small amount of panic that waved through him. 

"  **We'll catch up** ," Dean heard Cas say and the back passenger doors opened up, Sam and Gabe climbed out closing the door behind them.  "  **Dean**? " Cas said softly, placing a hand on the humans tense shoulder, but it did nothing to snap Dean out of the intense stare down with the building. Castiel knew Dean was panicking, and letting those memories take control, he had to do the only thing he could think of. "  **Look at me Dean**!" Castiel snapped speaking more authoritatively towards the human, thankfully the green eyes snapped off the building and locked with Castiel's.  Well, at least it was a start, "  **You need to relax,  nothing is going to happen in those rooms. No one here is going to hurt you, I won't let them. Would you like it if I got our own room**?"

Dean shook his head, hard, "  **Sammy...** "

"  **Gabe will keep him safe** ," Castiel interrupted, softly. 

" **It...it's. ..my...job..** " Dean argued and Cas was the one to shake his head. 

"  **No Dean, not anymore.**  " Cas said softly, and could see that Dean was about to argue with him. " **Do you honestly think Sam would be happy that you won't let him have some _private_ time with Gabe, after everything that has happened **?" Dean's gaze left Castiel's as he spoke to him, chewing on his lip. He knew Cas was right, Dean knew he didn't have to worry about Sam and that they would be okay. _**Dad isn't here...Dad isn't here.**_

"  **No...** " Dean admitted quietly, gazing up at Cas again. "  **I know...I'm sorry** ," Castiel shook his head and pecked Dean lightly on the lips.  

" **Nothing to be sorry about**." He assured, " **Let's get our own room; I have never slept before, this will be interesting**." Castiel said with a smile before popping open his door and climbed out from the car with Dean following after him. 

" **Everything okay**?" Bobby called to them and Cas nodded his head taking Dean by the hand. The moment they made contact, Dean felt his body relax and he laced his fingers with Cas's.

* * *

After they all had a key to their own room, including Bobby, who wanted to know nothing about what the boy's were going to do in their own rooms. They split up and went to their respected rooms, Dean's gaze watched Sam and Gabe disappear into their room and let out a shaky breath.  ** _He's going to be fine_**.

 Unlocking the door of his and Castiel's room, Dean opened the door, motioning for Cas to go in ahead of him. After Cas entered, Dean followed after him, closing the door behind him. Another cheap lame motel room, Dean glanced over the room and fell on Cas as he started stripping off the trench coat. He couldn't think of a time that he had ever seen Cas without the trench coat on, and now that's all his attention was on. 

Cas seemed to be wrestling with the tie, Dean chuckled lightly and moved from the door going over to him. " **Here, let me help you with that** ," Dean offered softly, Cas huffed frustrated letting his hands fall to his sides, allowing Dean to remove the tie from around his neck. Tossing the tie to the chair behind Cas, Dean started to slowly undo the buttons of Castiel's shirt.  

"  **Why is your face turning red, Dean**?" Cas's head tilted in confusion and Dean felt his cheeks warm even more. 

" **Shut up, Cas** ," Dean remarked,  thinking Castiel was teasing him. Pushing the shirt off of Castiel's shoulders and on the ground, Dean couldn't help but look over Castiel's chest taking in each muscle and crevice, down to his belly button and where the pants hung on his hips. "  **Need help getting out of those pants too**?" Dean cocked a smile at Cas playfully, and Cas frowned at him, not understanding why Dean would think he would need help with his pants. 

" **I think I'm capable enough to remove my own pants** ," He said ever so seriously and Dean shot his hands up backing off. Allowing Cas to strip out of his pants and down to his boxers, Dean wondered if the only reason Cas was doing this, was because he was mimicking what he had seen Dean do when he got ready for bed. 

Grabbing the hem of his own shirt, Dean absently turned his back on Castiel and pulled the shirt off, tossing it to the ground. Castiel stared at the scars that stood out on Dean's back zigzagging across each other. Stepping over, he laid a hand on Dean's back and felt him tense under his touch. Leaning in, Castiel softly started kissing each mark left behind by John Winchester.  Wishing he could take them all away. 

Dean pulled away, turning on Cas seizing his lips with his own. The room melted away around Dean as the kiss deepened, his tongue slipping easily in between Castiel's lips playing with Cas's. Not fully registering that Cas was pulling down his pants until they were at his ankles.  Dean stepped out of them and he moved them to the bed, laying Cas upon the mattress, letting his hands explore Castiel's strong chest. 

Shuddering slightly when Castiel's hands began to caress his body, the shudder made Cas stop and he broke the kiss quickly. 

" **Are you alright**?" He asked worry filling his voice and Dean smiled at him, pecking his lips. 

"  **Never been better** ," Dean breathed out and pressed his lips to Cas's neck softly trailing his lips across to Castiel's ear and nipped at the lobe playfully hearing a pleasing moan come from the others lips.

"  **Aren't we moving a bit too fast**?" Dean pulled away from Cas's ear and looked down at the flushed fallen angel under him. Castiel looked nervous and it occurred to Dean that Cas was most likely a virgin and he smiled softly, pecking those lips again. Dean didn't want to go too fast with Cas, he wanted everything to be perfect. 

First time in a nasty motel room wasn't exactly romantic, "  **We don't have to do anything Cas. I just want to kiss and hold you**." Caressing Castiel's cheek softly, Dean stared down into the warm blue orbs. Cas smiled up at him, leaning up and kissed Dean. 

" **I'm pretty tired Dean** ," Castiel admitted, not use to this feeling, Dean kissed Cas's forehead and nodded curtly, it had been a long day. 

"  **Me too** ," Rolling off Cas, Dean got up to turn off the light as Cas made himself comfortable. In the dark, Dean made his way back to the bed and laid next to Cas, pulling him close, wrapping his arms around the other male pecking him again before trying to fall asleep.  **  
**

* * *

 Sam closed the door as Gabe ran over to the bed bouncing on the mattress,  rolled over facing Sam laying on his side putting his hand on his hip. "  **Come here big boy** ," Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling softly before crossing the room to join Gabe on the bed. 

As soon as Sam was close enough,  Gabriel grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled Sam down on the bed. Rolling them over so that Sam was laying in the bed beneath him, looking down into his eyes. Touching the smile on Sam's lips, "  **I thought I'd never see that smile again**."

"  **I thought I would never smile again** ," Sam leaned up softly pressing his lips to Gabriel's, and rolled them over so that he was on top of Gabe. " **I'm glad we were wrong** ," Sam breathed out breaking the kiss to speak, Gabe siezed his lips once more. Sam began to slide his hand up Gabe's shirt, touching his chest again,  resting his palm where Gabe had been pierced.  

This broke the kiss, Gabriel staring Sammy down, " **Here**...." Sam moved back letting Gabe remove the shirt so Sam could look at his chest as long as he needed too. " **I'm not holy** ," Gabe said with a cheesy smile and Sam frowned at him unamused.

" **That's not funny, Gabe**." Gabe pecked at Sam's frown, the cheesy smile still playing on his lips.

"  **Sure it is, you just don't have a sense of hu**..." Gabe trailed off as he suddenly yawned, and looked surprised. 

" **You're tired** ," Sam explained, getting off Gabe and went to turn off the light, joining the fallen angel on the bed once more once the light was off. "  **We both should get some sleep** ," Sam  pointed out and wrapped his arms tightly around Gabe pressing against his chest. 

" **Night Sammy** ," Gabriel kissed the top of Sam's head, wrapping his arms around the other male and closed his eyes.

" **Good night, Gabe** ," Sam responded and yawned, nuzzling into Gabe's chest allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut  
> DESTIEL SMUT!!

Castiel woke up at sunrise, a smile playing on his lips noticing Dean was still peacefully asleep in his arms. Brushing his fingertips lightly across Dean's cheek, a soft hum left the man's lips in his sleep, a smile tugging at his lips. The sound sent a wave of excitement through Cas, and he wanted to make Dean make more noises. Rolling Dean on his back, Cas straddled him, at first all he did was stare, pondering where to start. Perhaps, it didn't matter.  Kissing at the nape of Dean's neck, the soft short hum came from his lips again, and Cas continued to drag his lips across Dean's body, down his chest, noticing him arch and moan lightly. 

Pulling at the hem of Dean's boxers, Cas was shocked to find Dean's length fully erected as if greeting him warmly. Wrapping his hand around Dean's shaft, Cas pumped his hand from bottom to tip and Dean arched again, moaning louder. His eyes fluttering open when the wet warmth of Castiel's mouth closed around his cock. 

" **C-Cas**..." Dean breathed out, Cas bobbed his head, placing his hands firmly on Dean's hips as they rocked upward. The sounds of Dean's moans driving Cas to pick up the place, and brushed his tongue across Dean's length, at first by accident. A gasp left Dean's lips, Cas licked Dean's the tip of Dean's throbbing member experimentally noticing the human shudder, letting another moan escape his lips. **  
**

Letting go of Dean's hip, Cas allowed his fingers to slid across Dean's skin toward his entrance, curiously pressing a finger in. "  **C-Cas..mn,** " Dean purred out his name, his voice thick with pleasure and lust. The digit began to move inside of Dean and he began to pant lightly, rocking his hips against the finger that fucked him, he senses overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Castiel hummed into Dean's length continuing to suck, loving every sound and shudder that came from the man beneath him. Pulling back the finger, Cas extended another and used both fingers to penetrate Dean's opening. A small yelp of pleasure left Dean's lips, grabbing onto the sheets of the bed.

"  **C-Cas. ..fuck..** " He breathed out unable to form an actual sentence. "  **I...I'm going to...** " Dean was cut off as he gasped as another finger slid inside him, thrusting inside of him, and Cas's tongue rolled across his cock unable to hold back the climax and came in Castiel's mouth.  **  
**

Cas let Dean's limp cock fall from his mouth, pushing away the boxers he was wearing. Removing his fingers causing Dean to gasp out, " **Don't stop**!" Dean protested and Cas smiled at him leaning down kissing him deeply, as he positioned himself between Dean's legs.  

It took Cas a few times, but every time his election nudged even just slightly against Dean's entrance, the human moaned into the kiss. Finally, Cas thrusted in Dean and their kiss broke as Dean yelled out in pleasure, arching under Cas. The fallen angel took the advantage to nip at the exposed neck, waiting for Dean to adjust before thrusting into the tight warmth that clamped all around him.

The feeling was intoxicating, and Dean's noises addicting, their bodies clashing together. Cas couldn't help himself but to thrust deeper into the warmth, feeling himself pick up the pace, panting harshly into Dean's flesh. Until the whimper left Dean's lips, Cas snapped his eyes open and took Dean's face into his hands. 

" **Dean, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you trust me**?" Cas huffed out, heart pounding in his chest as he sat within the tight heat. Dean's green eyes stared up at him and nodded his head. 

"  **I trust you** ," Dean breathed out and bucked his hips into Cas making the fallen angel moan. 

"  **Dean** ," Cas breathed out, seizing the man's lips and thrusted into Dean's bucks rhythmically. Getting back into motion so easily, moans muffled by each other's lips until Cas just couldn't handle it anymore and he released the tension that had built up, coming inside Dean. 

Gasping, Cas lay his head on Dean's forehead breathing heavily, kissing at him until their lips met again.Their lips moving along against each other's and tounges wrestling with each other heatedly. A fist pounding on the door broke them away from each other. 

"  **Let's go, we're wasting daylight**!" Bobby's voice called from the other side and Cas pulled out of Dean making him groan. 

" **We're taking a shower** ," Dean said and got up after Cas wrapping an arm around him pulling him to the bathroom and turned on the water. Pushing the fallen angel against the wall, Dean kissed Cas roughly, biting his lower lip lightly. "  **I love you, Cas**." Dean always knew he loved the angel, that's why it hurt so bad the first time Cas had left him.  **  
**

Cas turned them around and pushed Dean up against the bathroom wall and kissed Dean back just as roughly.  "  **I love you too, Dean**."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Translation; you are my shineth star
> 
> Yeah, I know it's shining star. I couldn't translate that so I went the next best thing. 
> 
> Are you really going to be mad at me for messing up a Backstreet Boys song?
> 
>  
> 
> "Shining Star" Backstreet Boys

Sam had a hell of a time sleeping that night, although he felt so content in Gabriel's arms, his thoughts kept reeling back the sound of the crack he heard when he smashed the butt of the gun against the back of Dad's head.

_" **Your Dad was found dead in his motel**."_

A hand rested on the middle of Sam's back, startling him.

" **Whoa, just me! No need to get your panties all in a bunch**!" Gabriel exclaimed softly, wondering what was making Sam jumping and on edge. "  **What's the matter Sammy**?" 

Sam opened his mouth to begin but faltered, " **I**..." Sam looked into Gabe's champaign orbs, lost for words. Was he really going to start this relationship with Gabe based on lies? He already knew how that ended, Sam had learned his lesson with Jessica, he couldn't bring himself to lie anymore. " **I....I....accidently killed my dad** ," once the words finally left his lips, everything just started spilling out, telling Gabriel everything, becoming hysterical quickly. 

Before Gabe became Sam 's guardian angel, it was Cas' duty to inform Gabe of the family's backstory, so he was very well aware of what John Winchester had done. Sam wasn't a violent person, he was a very peaceful person, so Gabe knew right away that Sam really had meant every word he had said, and the guilt from it all was now tearing him up inside. " **How did you find out**?" Gabe asked, keeping is tone calm as he pulled Sam to face him, and look into the brown orbs. 

" **Bobby** ," Sam choked and began to sob, "  **We can't tell Dean....** " Sam trailed off like he was starting to think something else, but before he could express his fear that Gabriel hated him, the fallen angel kissed him as if he had read Sam's mind, which of course he couldn't. He just knew Sam well enough to know that sometimes he had an overactive imagination and would let his thought process go into overdrive. 

Gabe pulls Sam in his lap, holding him close to his chest, arms wrapped around Sam's body and starts rocking him back and forth. " _**Elasa bolape en loholo ialapereji**_ ,*" he starts singing in Enochian and Sam lifts his head, recognizing the tune.

" **Seriously, Backstreet Boys**?"

" **Hush Samsquatch, go to sleep**."

" **Samsquatch? What? When did you start calling me that**?" **  
**

" **When I said it** ," Gabriel gave Sam a cocky smirk, and Sam stared right back at him, shaking his head with a light smile,  before he leaned back into Gabe's chest, pushing them against the mattress and tried to sleep again.

* * *

 

The sound of a pounding fist on the door woke Sam up," Let's go, we're wasting daylight!" Bobby bellowed. Sam tried to get out of bed and Gabe's arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back into his chest. 

" **Gabe, you heard Bobby. We got to get going**!" Sam protested, squirming against the fallen angel pinning him down. 

"  **It's not going to kill him to wait another five minutes,  I just want to snuggle**." Gabe pouted his lip at Sam, receiving a frustrated sigh in response. 

" **We've snuggled all last night. We can snuggle later tonight,  we need to get up and get dressed**!" Sam interjected giving Gabe a pointed look. Gabriel started kissing Sam's neckline and Sam wondered if he was even listening. "  **Gabriel**!" Sam protested but didn't do much to really stop the angel, liking the attention.  

" **Alright,  don't have a hissy fit** ," Gabe stopped and started to pull away, smiling when Sam pulled him back down and the two of them started kissing each other. Tangling their bodies together, enjoying each other's taste and the passion between them. They broke away from each other breathing heavily and a smile plastered on Gabe's face and he pecked Sam on the nose. "  **Now we can get ready to go**." 

Lifting Sam out of bed by the hand, Gabe pulled him along to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Gabe stripped Sam first, slowly, checking him out as he did finding it adorable the way he flushed brightly. After the two of them were undressed Sam turned on the water and adjusted the temperature until it was just right. Together they stepped in and started washing each other.


	12. Chapter 12

"  **Dean, we don't have time for this** ," Cas said against the other males ear roughly. Stepping back, Cas pulled Dean into the shower with him so they could clean themselves.

* * *

 

Dean and Cas met up with the others once they were ready to go, Bobby was leaning against his truck with his arms crossed over his chest, staring the boys down impatiently. " **Can we get going now**?"

"  **Yeah, sorry Bobby** ," Dean rubbed the back of his neck and unlocked the doors of the Impala and loaded in the car with the rest of them. Turning the engine over, Dean followed Bobby out of the parking lot getting back on the road. 

* * *

 

Pulling into the parking lot of the roadhouse the engines off both engines cut off, parked next to each other in the lot. everyone got out and headed towards the entrance of the roadhouse and Dean was the one that was trying not to remember the last time he was there, but he still could never control the memories that crashed over him. 

* * *

 

_Dad had brought Sam and Dean to the roadhouse to talk to Ellen curious if she had heard any new leads or hints of the demon being nearby. He leads Sam and Dean to a booth, " **wait here, this shouldn't take long**." Dad explained to Dean and Sam and walked away from them approaching the bar to speak with the women behind the bar. Dean shifted in the seat uncomfortably,  looking for a position that didn't hurt as much. _

_" **You John Winchester's boys**?" A man asked after he approached them, Dean fixed his gaze on the other._

_" **What's it to you**?" He snapped back, not comfortable with the guy just approaching him and Sammy like that. _

_" **Dean**!" Dad yelled and he jumped turning his gaze to Dad fearfully.  "  **You don't have to be so rude, apologize**!" _

_" **Yessir** ," he replied quietly, looking at the other again, "  **sorry**." Dean apologized, the man nodded his head and glanced at Dad before walking away. _

_" **You boys hungry**?" The brunette Dad had spoken to asked, Sam nodded while Dean shook his head, his stomach flipping sickly. Knowing he was in trouble._

* * *

"  **Dean**?" Cas snapped him out of the memory taking hold of his cheek, "  **You alright**?" Swallowing hard, Dean nodded his head. 

"  **I...I was just thinking**..." He explained hesitantly, averting his eyes from Cas. And automatically, Castiel knew exactly what Dean was thinking about. 

"  **Whatever happened here is in the past, Dean. It won't happen again, and it can't hurt you now** ," Cas said softly, trying to talk some sense into Dean. Hoping it would help Dean control the memories that continued to plague him. Dean nodded his head,  knowing Cas was right, and he realized that they were the only ones left outside. The others had already headed inside,  letting Cas handle Dean alone. 

"  **Let's catch up with everyone else** ," Dean took Cas by the hand, letting the memories slip from his mind and headed into the roadhouse.

" **About time you slow pokes joined us** ," Gabe cracked and Cas threw him a dark look and shook his head. This wasn't the time for jokes.

" **Hey kiddo** ," Ellen greeted Dean pulling him into a hug, "  **Haven't seen you in a long time. You sure have grown up**." The women pulled away and slapped Dean softly, "  **Don't let it happen again**." Touching his cheek with wide eyes in shock, Dean nodded his head.  **  
**

" **Yes, Ma'am**."

" **And, who is this**?" Ellen asked, looking at Cas. 

" **Castiel, it's nice to meet you** ," He said and went to shake Ellen's hand, tentatively Ellen took Cas's hand and shook it. 

"  **It's nice to meet you too Castiel** ," the women replied slowly gazing to Dean and back to Cas. "  **You boys need anything before I go and talk to Bobby privately**?" The boys shook their heads, and Ellen nodded her head before she led Bobby to the back room.


	13. Chapter 13

" **Take a seat Bobby** ," Ellen ordered pointing at the stool as she grabbed them beers from the fridge. "  **Spill**."

" **Don't tell me what to do Ellen** ," Bobby grumbled but did as she told him and took a seat on the stool grabbing the beer taking a pull before he told her everything.  

" **Jesus** ," Ellen exclaimed letting out a breath when Bobby had finished and shook her head. "  **You boys have been through a lot...but we need to tell Dean, Bobby it's the right thing to do**." 

" **I know Ellen, you're right** ," Bobby said with a heavy sigh and got up and went to the door of the back room. "  **Dean? Come here for a minute son** ," Bobby called out. 

Dean sat down the pool stick he held in his hand half way through a game with Jo when he heard Bobby call his name. "  **I'll be back** ," he told her but his eyes went to Cas and walked to the back room and walked passed Bobby and the door closed behind him. "  **What's going on**?" Dean asked Bobby and Ellen, looking between them curiously, and a little nervous. 

" **Sit down Dean, we need to talk to you about your Dad** ," Bobby said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder, guiding him to the stool and sat him down.

"  **M-my Dad**?" Dean asked stammering, that was the last person he wanted to talk about right now. When everything was starting to look so good. 

" **I don't know how to tell you this kiddo** ," Ellen began, not sure how Dean was even going to react. "  **He's dead Dean**."

"  **Dead**?" Dean echoed, shock rippled through him. "  **What happened**?" He asked quietly,  letting it slowly set in. 

" **He was drunk, fell down and cracked his skull** ," Bobby spoke up, saying it before Ellen could. Dean's mind reeled and his heart fell in his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to cry. How was he supposed to cry over a man that had treated him like a punching bag for so long? But even Dean knew that Dad wasn't always that way. "  **In case the cops want to start asking you and your brother questions, we need to know what happened to you**."  **  
**

" **No** ," Dean shook his head and tried to stand but Bobby pushed him back down gently. 

" **Damn it, Dean, stop shutting us out**!" Bobby exclaimed, not angrily, but frustrated.  

" **You can't tell me what to do.You're not my father** ," Dean spat harshly,  saying anything he could to get the subject dropped. He didn't mean it, he was just upset they were attacking him. Ellen came around the table and struck Dean, this time not playfully. 

" **Don't you ever say that you know what Bobby's done for you**?" 

" **What he's done for me**..." Dean muttered, "  **What about all those times Bobby wasn't there? Or you? What did you tell Dad the night he tried to drop me off when the demon took Sam?  You want to know what he did to me then**?" Dean bellowed, the anger coming out of nowhere. 

Bobby winched not sure he wanted to know, he remembered that night when John came to his door asking him to watch Dean. 

_" **No John, not this time. You need to stop abandoning your kids every time something gets a little hairy. You don't deserve to be a father if you can't keep your boys safe**." _

"  **Dad got drunk that night too and he...he...** " Dean couldn't bring himself to say it the memories flooding back, making him sick all over remembering how violently Dad had raped him that night, the way he had forced Dean to look him in the eyes while he did it. "  **He raped me** ," Dean said so quietly,  it was almost hard to hear what he said. "  **That night I got mouthy with that guy here, you remember**?" Ellen felt her head nod, mouth dry. 

Dean stood and for the first time he pulled up his shirt and exposed the scars from the belt on his back. "  **About ten of those are from that night..alone.**  " Ellen nearly touched the marks and dropped her hand instead. Dean turned his gaze back to Bobby, " **And t** **hat day Dad left after we got Sam back and I was possessed?  That was no demon that attacked us**." He admitted letting it all spill out. 

"  **Dad blamed me for everything that happened!  If I even looked at him the wrong way I would pay for it later. What more do you want me to say?! I'm glad he's dead. Least I don't have to look over my shoulder constantly afraid that he's going to show up and finish the job and kill me because of how angry he would be with me for Sammy finding out**." Dean stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him not letting either Bobby, Ellen, or Cas stop him. 

"  **What happened**?" Cas asked when Bobby and Ellen came out of the back. 

"  **We needed some information about John** ," Ellen began and Cas groaned and started for the door. 

"  **You mean what he did to Dean? You know how hard I've been working to get him to forget it**?" He snapped back and walked out of the roadhouse finding Dean leaning against the Impala, crying. Cas pulled Dean off the car and pulled the man to his chest, holding him close gently shushing Dean.

" **H..he's dead Cas...and I don't care...but I didn't want them to know..I never wanted them to know**..." Dean sobbed into Castiel's chest. 

"  **I know Dean** ," the fallen angel said softly. 

"  **I snapped on Bobby...I didn't mean too...I didn't mean to say he wasn't my Dad** ," Dean continued and started shaking. "  **I was just so mad that he...that he wanted me to tell them**."

"  **Bobby will forgive you, he'll understand that it was a lot to ask of you**." Cas's cooed trying to assure Dean and calm him down. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for the support on this series, it means a lot to me.

Bobby came out of the roadhouse, walking over to the couple in the middle of the parking lot embracing each other. " **Mind if I talk to my boy, alone Cas**?" The fallen angel turned his gaze to Bobby and back at Dean who nodded his head softly. Castiel released Dean hesitantly and walked far away enough that they were given privacy, but he could keep an eye on Dean.

" **I'm sorry, Bobby. I shouldn't**..." Bobby raised a hand and Dean's voice cut off instantly.

" **I ain't stupid boy, I know you didn' mean it**." He said, " I **f someone tried to push me into something that I didn't want to do. I think I would have punched them**." Bobby stated and put a hand on Dean's shoulder, " **I need to tell you something, I should have told you a long time ago**."

" **What is it, Bobby**?" Dean asked, confused.

" **My old man used to hit my mom and I. I never told you or Sam, I just wanted to put it behind me** ," Bobby explained, " **I thought I was helping you by asking you to tell me. Thought** it **would be easier. I'm sorry, Dean. I won't ever tell Sam**."

" **Thanks, Bobby** ," Dean quietly said, in shock about what Bobby told him. Bobby gave Dean's shoulder a squeeze and headed back into the roadhouse.

" **You want to go back in**?" Cas asked after he had come back to Dean, who nodded his head and took Cas' hand and headed inside.

* * *

 

" **Come on Cas, play pool with me** ," Dean said with a smile later on that night after the tension in the roadhouse had settled down. " **You and me versus Sam and Gabe**."

" **B..but, I....I don't know how to play** ," Castiel whispered, looking down and Dean chuckled placing a finger under Cas' chin and lifted his head up, pecking him on the lips.

" **I'll teach you**." Cas nodded his head and Dean lead him to the pool table, motioning for Sam to join them. Sam grabbed Gabe by the hand and got them a pool stick as Dean began to seT up the table. " **First thing you got to do is break the balls..whatever ball you hit in first becomes the ball you play. The only ball you don't want to hit in is the eight ball, not until all your other balls are already in the pocket. Or you lose**."

Cas' brow was furrowed as he nodded his head taking in the instructions. Dean moved the triangle and stepped back, "  **take your shot Sammy**." Sam raised the pool stick in his hand, lined up the shot and hit the white ball breaking up the others and knocked two of the stripes in. "  **Because Sam hit in stripes, that makes us solid. And because he got them in he gets to take another shot**."

"  **Here Gabe, why don't you try**?" Sam asks holding out the stick to him. Gabe takes the stick and playfully puts it in between his legs, giving Sam a playful smirk. 

"  **Hey Sammy, wanna play with my stick**?" 

"  **Gabe! Not in front of Dean and Cas**." Sam exclaims his face turning beat red as Dean chuckles to himself. Gabe winked at him smiling and lined up his shot and hit the ball, but barely misses the pocket and frowned lightly. 

"  **Hey, it's okay. You'll  get it next time** ," Sam said giving him a smile. 

"  **You ready to try**?" Dean asked Cas holding out the pool stick to him, Cas looks at the stick nervously but nods his head and takes it from Dean.Cas holds the pool stick in his hand fumbling with it in frustration. " Here, let me help you with that," Dean says softly as he comes behind Cas wrapping an arm around him and helps Cas hold the pool stick correctly. " Now hit the ball." With Dean's help, Cas pulls back the pool stick and takes his shot, sinking the ball into the pocket and beams. "  **Nice! Now try it by yourself**." 

Dean backs away and Gabe cringes knowing what is about to happen. Cas raises the pool stick and swings back, making Dean dodge out of the way of the stick and the ball goes flying off the table breaking a window. 

"  **Hey**!" Jo yells from behind the counter, "  **Be careful**!"

"  **Sorry Jo** ," Dean shouts back as he picks himself up off the ground. "  **We'll work more on that** ," He says to Cas who is red with embarrassment and nods his head. 

 Gabe finds the ball rack and smirks, putting the stick in the middle of it and starts motioning it back and fourth. " **Stop it, Gabe**!" Sam hisses burning with embarrassment.

" **Okay, okay...sorry**." Innocently Gabe takes the stick out of the rack and picks up the chalk and puts it on the tip of the stick, grinding the chalk against it and moans.

" **Gabe**!!" Sam protests loudly tearing the stick away from him, " **I don't think we should play anymore**." He huffed and puts the pool stick up and storms off. 

" **Oh, come on. I was just messing around**!" Gabe yells after him and starts to go after him, " **Sam**!" Catching up to the long-legged male, Gabe stops Sam by pulling him back by the arm.

"  **You know how embarrassing that was**?" Sam snapped at Gabe. 

"  **I was just messing around** ," Gabe said with a small smile.  

"  **You went too far**!" He snapped back, crossing his arms and gave Gabe his bitchface.

"  **Can I make it up to you**?" Gabe cooes at Sam, pressing against him, standing on his tip toes and starts kissing along his jaw line and brushing his fingers against Sam's  crotch receiving a moan of pleasure as a response. 

* * *

 

" **You know I didn't call you all the way here just to talk about John and Dean** ," Ellen pointed out wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck with a soft smile.

  
" **I know** ," Bobby shot back, grabbing her hips and pulled Ellen closer to him kissing her gently on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wasn't sure how uncomfortable it would be for everyone to read a full chapter of Bellen smut. So I wrote a quick one shot. Which I've never done before. This is probably the shortest chapter, the next one, I promise, will be longer.
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for the wait. I was participating in Gishwhes this year.

Ellen broke the kiss, leaning back in Bobby's lap, grinding against him teasingly. "  **When are we going to tell them, Bobby? I'm tired of keeping it a secret**." 

" **Tomorrow, it's not right to do it today. Not after what happened with Dean**." Ellen considered what Bobby said and nodded her head. They had waited this long, one more day wouldn't kill them, and after the explosion, it didn't feel right to her either.

Taking Bobby's lips captive with her own, Ellen helped Bobby shrug out of the flannel overshirt. Removing his hat, Ellen sat it down behind the two of them on top of the desk and lifted Bobby's shirt up and over his head, dropping it into a heap on the floor. 

Ellen ran her hand across Bobby's hairy chest before extending her arms over her head, allowing Bobby to take off her shirt. Ellen's hand dropped to Bobby's belt, unbuckling it and pulled it through the loops of his pants. The belt fell to the ground on top of Bobby and Ellen's discarded clothes. 

Scooting off Bobby's lap to take off her jeans, Ellen watched as Bobby did the same. Naked, Ellen moved back on Bobby's lap, lowering herself on his hardened length. They made love right there on the chair in the back office, Ellen riding on top of Bobby, their bodies grinding together with a fiery loving passion until they both reached their climax. 

"  **I love you, Bobby Singer** ," Ellen panted, glowing.

"  **Love you too, Ellen Harvell**." Bobby kissed her upon the forehead and couldn't wait for the day when Ellen would take his last name.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would first like to apologize, I took a hiatus from this for awhile to plan out what I wanted to do with the rest of this story. Now that I have an idea, we can continue. Thank you so much for your patience. This story will end soon, not for good, just this part of the series.
> 
> Also, Gabriel and Sam play a serious game of strip twister, so enjoy that. It turns into Sabriel porn. NSFW. Read at your own risk.

Sam's breath hitched as Gabe's hand went down his pants, their naked flesh connecting as Gabriel stroked at his half erected cock. " **G-Gabriel**..." Sam moaned with protest, arching his body feeling his hips rock with the rhythm.

" **Yes, Sammy**?" Gabe purred against Sam's ear before taking the lobe into his mouth, biting down softly tugging lightly. Sam groaned loudly and shuddered against the wall, struggling to find his voice.

" **N-not here** ," Sam protested wiggling away from Gabriel. It just didn't feel right doing that right there where anyone could see them; or after what had happened. It was still on Sam's mind, he wanted the first time with Gabe to be special. Not after a fight, not after a death, but a day the two would never forget.

" **Alright Sam, we'll wait**." Gabe said softly, Sam looked relieved and lightly pecked him on the lips.

" **Soon, I promise. When things are less...crazy**." Gabe raised an amused eyebrow at Sam's comment.

" **Oh, there are days that aren't crazy**?" Grabbing a hold of Gabe's hand, Sam pulled him back to the room with the others. Dean and Cas were now playing pool against Jo and Ash; with Dean helping Cas gently tap the ball with the pool stick.

" **Look, I know this is hard for us all to talk about, but what are we going to do about John**?" Ellen spoke up from Bobby's side, looking at each of them in the room, waiting for an answer.

" **Claim his body and take it out in the woods and burn it**." Bobby was the one that answered in a plain tone, keeping an eye on Dean. Last thing anyone needed was John coming back as a ghost and tormenting Dean even more.

" **When**?" Dean asked quietly, he wasn't looking forward to Dad's funeral.

" **Tomorrow**." Sam suggested, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. Bobby nodded his head, looking at the time.

" **We should get some sleep. It's going to be a long day, I just hope they will release the body to me. Or, Sam and Dean will have to go in**." Bobby didn't want to have to put his boys through that.

" **I can do it Bobby**." Everyone was surprised that Dean was the one to volunteer for the deed. Bobby quietly nodded his head, really hoping that they wouldn't force him to let Dean be the one to claim John's body. Even if he volunteered.

After the three said their good night's to Ellen, Joe, and Ash, they headed back to the motel they had staid in the night before. Dean wasn't sure that he would be able to sleep, he couldn't help but thinking about tomorrow.

Castiel placed his hands on Dean's shoulders from behind and pulled Dean into his chest, holding him silently. Staying awake with Dean to comfort him.

Dean wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep, Sam couldn't either, only Gabriel tried to help in a different way.

" **Sammy! Sam! Let's play twister**." He held up the box with a big goofy smile. " **Strip twister, come on, it'll be fun and it'll get your mind off of tomorrow**."

" **Alright, but don't you breath a word of this to Dean**." Gabriel moved his fingers over his lips, mimicking that he was zipping them. Placing the box on the table in the room, Gabe opened it up and pulled out the matt, spreading it on the ground.

" **So, if you fall, you have to take off a piece of clothing and then reset**." Gabriel explained as he set up everything. Sam shook his head, he couldn't believe he was going to do this. " **Do you want to go first**?" Gabe asked, holding out the spinner to Sam.

With a shrug of his shoulder, Sam sighed and took the spinner from Gabriel. " **Why not**?" Flicking the spinner, he watched it go around in a circle, the arrow going so fast it looked like a blur of red. Slowly it came to a stop. " **Left hand, green**." Handing the spinner over to Gabriel, Sam kicked off his shoes and took his place on the matt.

Bending over, Sam laid his left hand on a green circle well aware Gabe was staring at his ass. " **Now that's a Kodak moment**." Gabriel purred, holding up his fingers like they were a camera lens.

" **Just spin**." Sam huffed, his cheeks turning a light shade of red, blushing at the comment. Hearing the sound of the spinner going around, Sam waited patiently.

" **Left foot, green**." Gabriel cooed and after he kicked off his shoes he planted his foot so that he was standing right behind Sam.

" **Lair**." Sam playfully accused and took the spinner away from Gabe, laying it before him and flicked it.

" **I would never lie**!" Gabe exclaimed, then proceeded to grope Sammy's ass and grind against him.

" **That's cheating**!" Sam whined, moaning.

" **No, it's not**." Gabriel teased grinding against Sam again as the arrow came to a stop. " **Right hand, yellow**." Gabe teased as Sam moved his hand to the color, making him bend further down and his ass raise higher in the air. Gabriel tried to resist, but he couldn't, lifting his hand he smacked Sam's ass.

" **What the hell**?" Sam looked back at him over his shoulder. " **Knock that off Gabe, that's not fair**!"

" **I couldn't help myself**." Gabe pouted innocently and reached over for the spinner and took his turn flicking it. Frowning, when the arrow finally stopped. " **Right hand, red**." Unhappily, Gabe stretched himself over the matt, putting his hand down.

Sam smiled to himself and lifted his foot, which he still had yet to place and ran it across the front of Gabriel's pants. Dragging it slowly across the budge under Gabe's pants.

" **S..Sammy, I thought you said that was cheating**." Gabe breathed out a groan, not exactly protesting.

" **That was payback**." Sam stuck his tongue out and used his foot to then scoot the spinner to him and took his turn. " **Left foot, blue**." It was going to be an awkward stretch, changing his position, without falling, he put his foot on blue. It was a struggle to keep himself upright, he could feel himself tremble with effort.

" **Don't fall**." Gabe teased playfully, managing to get the spinner over to him. Just as he was about to take his turn, Sam fell. " **Ha, off with your clothes**!" Gabriel exclaimed, Sam pushed himself up on the matt and took off his sock. " **Boo**!" Gabe frowned disappointed and flicked the spinner.

They continued to play, Gabriel falling after Sam had made his first move after removing his sock. Gabe, took off his shirt first, receiving a whistle of approval from Sam.

" **Next time you fall, you better give me a show**." Gabe pouted, and when Sam eventually did fall, he took off his pants and started playing in his underwear.

" **Now, that's what I'm talking about**." Gabriel said approvingly, and the game continued. The two going back and fourth falling and striping off their clothes. When it came down to the final round, the two of them were left in only their underwear.

" **I'm so going to win**." Sam was smiling, which was enough to make Gabe already a winner. Still, the bantering was really fun.

" **Oh, yeah? We'll see about that**." Gabriel helped Sam get the spinner, both of their bodies contorted and stretched out awkwardly. Sam spun the arrow.

" **Right foot, yellow**." Sam tried to move his foot from where it was and around Gabe to the new spot, he lost his balance and toppled over, taking Gabe down with him. The two of them laughing loudly, Sam stopped, looking deep into Gabriel's brown eyes.

Leaning down, while Gabe leaned up, their lips met in the middle with heated passion. Wrapping themselves around each other, grinding against each other. Gabe turned them over, laying Sam on his back and pulled off his underwear.

A loud moan left Sam's lips when Gabriel's warm, wet mouth swallowed his cock. And, oh god, it was amazing the way Gabriel sucked and licked. Sam couldn't think straight, and he never thought that he could make some of the noises that were coming out of his mouth.

At some point Sam realized that his hips were rocking back and fourth, matching Gabriel's motion. Suddenly, Gabriel stopped ducking and pulled away from Sam to take off his underwear.

" **Gabriel**." Sam called out breathlessly, barely able to complete a coherent sentence to tell Gabe that he didn't want him to stop. He wanted more. His fallen angel wasn't gone too long, he came back and lowered himself down on Sam's length.

It was so hot. So tight. Oh, god. Gabriel moved and Sam let out a guttural moan thrusting his hips in tempo, his lips finding Gabe's once more. Tongue and bodies rolled together and Sam turned them over, moving down to Gabe's throat, suckling upon his collarbone.

" **Sammy**." Gabriel breathed out in a moan, exciting him even more and Sam began to thrust harder, faster into Gabriel's entrance. Addicted to every gasp, every moan, every cry of pleasure that left Gabriel's lips. Sam adjusted himself into another position and as he thrusted he felt Gabriel shudder a louder cry of pleasure leaving his lips.

Sam kissed him lovingly, pounding against the spot, feeling Gabriel shudder under him. Sam felt his climax rising, and reached down to rub Gabriel's cock. Wait until the both of them were at the edge before releasing, not stopping until he was sure that Gabe had released too.

They took a shower together after and laid down in the bed together, cuddling up in each others arms until they dozed off to sleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We say goodbye to John, once and for all.
> 
> Short chapter, I apologize

The next morning, after they had all waken up and left the motel, they swung by The Roadhouse. Picking up Ellen, Jo and Ash before heading out to pick up John's body. When they got to the morgue, Bobby went in first, approaching the women in charge.

" **I'm here for John Winchester**." Bobby told the woman, who looked through a list real quick.

" **And you are**?" She asked, after she seemed to find what she was looking for.

" **Bobby Singer**." He introduced himself.

" **Were you related to the deceased**?" The woman shot back with another question and Bobby shifted his weight on his feet.

" **No, but please, Ma'am. Don't make my boys have to do this, they've been through enough. They lost both of their parents, I'm all they got**." Bobby pleaded with the woman, hoping that she would understand. The girl looked torn and sighed deeply, before talking.

" **I'm really not supposed to, but if anyone asks, you're his brother**."

" **Thank you**." Bobby said gratefully, a relieved smile touching his lips.

" **Casket, or cremation**?" The woman asked next.

" **We have our own traditions. If you don't mind, I just need his body in a bag and I'll be on my way**." Bobby explained and noticed the strange look on the woman's face.

" **Um...okay**."

" **Don't worry, it's nothing illegal**." Bobby assured her quickly before she got the wrong idea.

" **Do you need any help, moving the body at all**?" She asked, looking Bobby over wondering if he was strong enough to lift the corpse.

" **Nah, I got it**." Bobby assured her, with a shake of the head, the woman led to where she had stored John's body. " **Here he is, John Winchester**."

" **Thanks**." Bobby picked up the corpse with a slight grunt and threw it over his shoulder before carrying it out of the morgue. The woman staring after him with wide eyes, awed and shocked by what she had seen. Once outside, Bobby placed the body bag in the back of his truck, looking to the Impala parked on the opposite side of the street.

Dean had a haunted look on his face, eyes not leaving the bag until Sam reached over and nudged him. " **Hey, Bobby's got Dad. Let's go**."

" **Y-yeah**." Dean stammered, shaking his head to focus on the road, following after Bobby's truck, out into the woods. Bobby stopped in a nice clearing out in the woods, and Dean followed suit. Everyone climbed out of the vehicles and together they started gathering wood and mound it up.

Once the pyre was finished, Bobby retrieved John's body out of the back of his truck. Laying the corpse, still wrapped in the body bag on the top of the pyre and lit everyone's torches.

" **Anyone want to say something**?" The others were silent, but as Bobby went to lower his torch, Dean's torch blocked his own, stopping him. " **Dean**?" He was confused by his action.

" **Dad wasn't always abusive; before mom died, he was a loving and caring man. That's the man we should remember**." Dean said softly. " **Rest in peace Dad, I hope you found Mom, and that you can finally be happy again**." With that said, Dean was the first to light the pyre.

" **Rest in peace, Dad**." Sam was next to place his torch to the pyre, followed by Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Cas, and Gabe.

" **You might have been a pain in my ass John, but you were my friend. I'll miss you**." Bobby said, and stepped back taking Ellen into his arms, watching John's body burn. The only sound was the cracking of the flames and the animals that lived out in the woods.

When there was nothing left but ash, they made sure the fire was completely out before loading back into their cars, and left the woods, heading back to The Roadhouse.

" **I don't know about all of you, but I need a drink**." Ellen announced as she walked inside and headed behind the bar.

" **I'll take one too**." Dean spoke up, following after her and sat at the bar, Cas joining him. " **Get one for Cas, as well**."

" **Me too**." Bobby sighed sitting down, Ash was the only one that left the group, going back to his room. While the rest of them sat around and had a drink in John's memory. Ellen and Bobby exchanged a look, while they were together in the truck alone together, they had decided to put off the news for a few more days.

 


	18. Chapter 18

A few days after John's funeral service, Bobby and Ellen gathered everyone together. "We have an announcement to make." Ellen explained, nervously and excited all at the same time, but she could see the look of worry on everyone's faces. As if they expected more bad news. "It's good." She assured them, which caught their attention even more, and even perked them all up. "Bobby and I are getting married!"

"Oh my god, mom!" Jo exclaimed excitedly, jumping out of her seat, giving her a hug. "Congratulations!"

"When's the wedding?" Dean asked with a grin.

"We're not exactly going to do anything fancy. It'll just be all of you and the minister. We are thinking of doing it here in a few months." Ellen explained, smiling at Bobby, and for the life of him, Dean couldn't remember the last time Bobby looked as he did right at that moment. There was a certain twinkle in his eyes, that Dean had never seen before.

"We can stay, help you guys get this place cleaned up and looking nice for the wedding." Sam suggested.

"I would like that." Ellen admitted, positively glowing.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Cas asked curiously, wanting to help and be apart of.

"Actually, yes. We have jobs for everyone in the wedding. Since my Dad is not around either, I was hoping Sam would give me away." Ellen began, pausing for an answer.

"I would be honored." Sam replied without missing a heartbeat.

"Jo, you'll have to be the maid of honor." Ellen told her daughter, who looked like she was ready to cry.

"You can count on me mom."

"Dean, would you be my best man?" Bobby asked him and Dean's smile got wider.

"Of course, I'd be honored."

"Would you mind being the ring bearer Castiel?" Ellen asked, looking at him and away from Jo.

"Of course I won't mind." Cas smiled softly at Ellen.

"And, although it's a job for a girl, Gabriel would you be the flower boy? We don't have enough girls."

"Are you kidding me? I would love to!" Gabriel exclaimed, it didn't bother him one bit. He had never been apart of wedding, and neither had Cas. He was just happy to be included.

"What should I do?" Ash asked, feeling a little left out.

"You are going to get one of those online priest certifications and marry us. If you want." Ellen said giving Ash a look, who got out of his seat quickly and took off to get started right away.

* * *

In the months following the announcement, together they cleaned up the Roadhouse. Decorating it for the ceremony, asking the other hunters that came in to try not to make too much of a mess. On the day of the wedding, The Roadhouse was closed. Ellen was getting ready with Jo.

"I hope you don't think I'm trying to replace your father." She said, nervous about what Jo was thinking, hoping that she was okay with this.

"I know that you wouldn't do that Mom, you deserve to be happy." Jo hugged her mom, "You look beautiful Mom." Though they were both happy, both of them couldn't help but to cry.

When the time came, Ellen joined Sam and he took her arm into his. "You look beautiful Ellen." He told her, looking at the dress she wore, not remembering a single time he had ever seen her wear one.

"Thank you Sam." He kissed her on the cheek and as the weeding March played, he escorted her to Bobby. Sam gave her arm to Bobby, who took it in his own and together they stood in front of Ash side by side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together today to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony." Ash began, it was a sight to see him wearing a tux and his mullet as neat as it could be. "Cas, the rings." He promoted and Cas handed them over to Bobby and Ellen. "Robert Singer, please repeat after me." Ash then prompted. "I, Robert Singer, take you, Ellen Harvelle , to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Robert Singer, take you, Ellen Harvelle , to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Bobby repeated each word, his voice shaking as he placed the ring on Ellen's finger.

"Ellen, repeat after me." Ash prompted, once more. "I, Ellen Harvelle, take you, Robert Singer , to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Ellen Harvelle, take you, Robert Singer , to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Ellen repeated, smiling and voice shaking as she fought off tears of joy as she placed the ring on Bobby's finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ash smiled, and Bobby and Ellen leaned in kissing each other with passion and love. Dean reached over and took Cas's hand into his own. As did Sam to Gabriel.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Singer."

  **To be continued.....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of this part, but there is more to this series coming.


End file.
